herofandomcom-20200223-history
Homer Simpson
Homer Jay Simpson, temporarily known as Max Power, is the father of the Simpson family and the main protagonist of the long-running series in primetime animated, The Simpsons. He is an overweight, lazy and ignorant, but is strongly devoted to his wife and children. Despite this and its below average, which has shown moments of great intellect, intelligence and can be a loving father and husband at times. Homer Simpson works as a safety inspector low level in Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, in Sector G-7, although it is often incompetent and mostly sleeps in the service and donuts provided are eating. He spends much of his time at Moe's Tavern with his lifelong friends Barney, Carl, Lenny, and bartender Moe. At home, often sitting on the couch watching TV while mindlessly eating food and drink Duff. Homer is the only child of Abe and Mona. Relatives *'Family:' **Abraham Simpson (father) **Mona Simpson (mother) *'Spouse:' **Marge Simpson (wife) *'Children:' **Bart Simpson (son) **Lisa Simpson (daughter) **Maggie Simpson (younger daughter) *'Pets:' **Santa's Little Helper (dog) **Snowball II (cat) *'Allies' **'Moe Szyslak **Lenny Leonard **Carl Carlson **Barney Gumble **Apu Nahasapeemapetilon **Clancy Wiggum **Kirk Van Houten **Horatio McCallister **Dr. Julius Hibbert **Lindsey Naegle **Cookie Kwan **Jonathan Frink **Hank Scorpio **Mindy Simmons - Love Interest **Princess Kashmir **Lurleen Lumpkin **Lou **Leon Kompowsky **Gerald Ford **Stephen Hawking **Kent Brockman *'Enemies' **'Charles Montgomery Burns - Boss **Ned Flanders **Patty Bouvier **Selma Bouvier **Sideshow Bob **Francesca Terwilliger - Ally Turned Enemy **Gino Terwilliger - Ally Turned Enemy **Robert Terwilliger, Sr. **Dame Judith Terwilliger **Cecil Terwilliger **Snake Jailbird **Frank Grimes - Friend Turned Enemy **Frank Grimes, Jr. - Attempt Killer **Russ Cargill - Attempt Killer **Judge Constance Harm **Mav **Portia **Rex Banner **Kearney's unnamed son **Marshall Goldman **Roz Davis **Shelby's father **Cooder **Spud **Viktor - Kidnapper Appearance His appearance is that of a overweight balding man. He has a perpetual shadow five-o-clock that can regenerate itself at a very fast pace, if he shaves. Despite their overweight status, and hate exercise, which at times has shown surprising physical prowess and agility for a man of his stature, as when training for Whacking Day and hitting several pop-up snakes with kicks and even backflipping. His baldness is a contribution of several factors. Discovering when Marge was pregnant, he would extract a substantial amount of his hair. Another contribution is working on nuclear power for so many years that exposure to radioactivity has caused most of his hair to fall out. In one episode, he learned that if he repented of all their sins and became Catholic, I could go to heaven when he died. During his confession, he claims to have masturbated eight billion times and he has no plans to stop and he does not regret it. Excessive masturbation can lead to hair loss as well. He wears a white polo shirt, blue pants, and grey shoes. Personality Homer's personality is one of frequent stupidity, dimwit-ness, selfishness, laziness, and explosive anger; one might say it is that of the "Average Joe". He also suffers from a short attention span which complements his intense but short-lived passion for hobbies, enterprises and various causes. Homer is prone to emotional outbursts; he gets very envious of his neighbors, the Flanders family, and is easily enraged at his son, Bart, and strangles him in an exaggerated manner. His trademark phrase to strangling Bart, "Why you little...!" and on one occasion, "Why you little bastard!". He also spanks Bart sometimes and, in one case, Lisa. One time, he was too busy to spank them, so he told them to go to their rooms and spank themselves. He shows no compunction about this, and does not attempt to hide his actions from people outside the family, even showing disregard for his son's well being in other ways, such as leaving Bart alone at a port, or allowing Bart to go court for skateboarding naked on his dare when all he would have to do is attend a 1 hour parenting class signifying not only his disregard for Bart but his extreme laziness. While Homer has repeatedly upset people and caused all sorts of mayhem in Springfield, these events are usually caused by either his explosive temper or lack of foresight. Except for expressing annoyance at Ned Flanders, Homer's actions are usually unintentional. Most of his explosive anger is targeted on Bart, because of something stupid he had said or done. Despite their disadvantages, these common outbursts saved Homer from dying of a pent-up rage-induced heart attack. While Homer's stupid antics often upset his family, he has also performed acts that reveal him to be a surprisingly loving father and husband, such as selling his cherished ride on the Duff Blimp and using the money to enter Lisa in a beauty pageant so she could feel better about herself, giving up his chance at wealth to allow Maggie to keep a cherished teddy bear; spearheading an attempt to dig Bart out after he had fallen down a well, even though he hates doing physical labor and arranging a surprise second wedding with Marge to make up for their lousy first ceremony, even going so far as to hire one of The Doobie Brothers as part of the wedding band and getting a divorce from Marge, essentially making their second wedding a "real" one. Despite his hatred of manual labour, Homer does a surprising amount of DIY work around his home. He built a jungle gym, a costume of Florida for Lisa, a birdhouse and spice-rack for Marge however these are shabby at best and two of them actually fell apart. He also remodelled his kitchen when Marge felt insecure about hers after meeting the neighbour's deluxe one however this was more because he felt emasculated when Marge tried to phone a contractor. Homer tends to derive amusement from the misfortune of others. He is a chronic thief and borderline kleptomaniac which ranges from petty to grand theft, stealing everything from TV trays to power tools and air conditioners, even an entire room of the Flanders House from Ned Flanders. He has also stolen golf balls from the local driving range, office supplies (including computers) from work, and beer mugs from Moe's Tavern. Homer has a vacuous mind, but he is still able to retain a great amount of knowledge about very specific subjects. He often shows short bursts of astonishing insight, memory, creativity and fluency with many languages! Homer is also extremely confident; no matter how little skill or knowledge he has about anything he tries to do, he has no doubt that he will be successful. However, his brief periods of intelligence are overshadowed by much longer and more consistent periods of ignorance, forgetfulness and stupidity. Homer has a low IQ due to many factors: his hereditary "Simpson Gene", his alcohol problem, exposure to radioactive waste, repetitive cranial trauma, and the crayon lodged in the frontal lobe of his brain. He also implied that he would have been at least a bit smarter and more athletic, if not by a substantial amount, if his father had tried to give him encouragement rather than beat him down. The crayon in his brain is possibly the largest causal factor in his stupidity. It is also implied Homer repeated second grade, most probably due to the Simpson Gene kicking in at that time plus the crayon lodged in his brain. Homer's intelligence was said to jump up fifty points when he had the crayon removed, bringing him to an IQ of 105, slightly above that of an average person (though he showed far above average intelligence), but he went back to his old self when he had it reinserted, presumably lowering his IQ back down to its original 55. This IQ score is, however, likely a joke or oversight on the producers' part, as someone with an IQ of 55 would be unable to look after themselves and would be classified as severely mentally handicapped. Also from the level of intelligence he showed it's much more likely that his IQ was boasted to 135-155. Despite his handicap, Homer does have a degree of long term, calculated planning of what might happen, such as when, shortly before taking his "forget-me-shot" from Moe Szyslak, requested for their anniversary party to have a Moon Jump, due to realizing exactly what will happen afterwards. Homer has at times debated against his brain. Occasionally, a specific body part such as his face, stomach or liver is also shown debating with his brain. In one notable scene Homer's mind actually leaves his body out of boredom, causing him to collapse. Homer is also inclined to retreat into fantasy, such as daydreaming of Germany as "the land of chocolate". Homer's attitudes toward women, romance, and sex are occasionally shown. While Homer's marriage with Marge is occasionally strained, it seems generally happy. Despite this, Homer is often tempted with other women, and usually shows no qualms with gawking at (and drooling over) attractive women. Homer almost had an affair with Mindy Simmons, but ended up not wanting to. He has made the occasional remark denoting his attraction to other women (including his neighbor's wife), even in front of Marge on an occasion, but always shows his devotion to Marge in the end. In earlier seasons such as season 1, Homer's personality was different. Homer was an angry, grumpy, ignorant man who got embarrassed by his family (instead of the other way around) but generally loved them. He also was prone to angry outbursts, such as yelling at Bart and Lisa, strangling Bart (which has continued in later seasons), and giving Krusty the Clown the middle finger in court after Homer had assumed it was him who robbed the Kwik-E-Mart. Homer has since developed into a less intelligent nicer person in later seasons. Homer's "angry personality" still sometimes surfaces up, usually whenever Bart makes him mad. Skills and Abilities 'Advanced Strength' Homer's strength often varies for comedic purposes, though he is portrayed as being considerably strong, able to lift a motorbike above his head, and use it as a sword effortlessly. 'Advanced Durability' Homer has repeatedly survived things that could easily kill other people. His well padded stomach allowed him to survive direct cannon fire to the stomach with no immediate injuries, though later it was found that repeated fire had destroyed his stomach which could have killed him. Seemingly Immortal During the fight between him & Peter Griffin in the episode "The Simpsons Day", he revived himself after being crushed to death within several moments. 'Hand-to-Hand Combat' Homer is a talented fighter, fighting with great prowess in his duel with Peter Griffin. 'Cartoon Physics' In addition to being able to accomplish what no man of his health and standing could, Homer has been able to accomplish things that defy all logic and reason whatsoever, such as causing cornflakes and milk to burst into flames and cause a nuclear meltdown in a testing van, despite no fissionable materials being present in it at the time. Heroic Deeds *Remorse for his mistakes. *He has honored his mother's memory, defeating Burns and destroying an evil mechanism. *In "How the Test Was Won", he saved Marge Simpson's friends. *In "The Simpsons Movie", he and Bart saved Springfield from destruction. *Friendly with Lisa and Maggie, sometimes also with Bart. *Loyalty to his wife Marge Simpson. *In "The Saga of Carl", Homer, Lenny and Moe saved Carlson family's honor. *Sometimes friendly with Ned Flanders, a perfect example is when Homer tried to help him when his wife Maude died. *He helped his son Bart to defeat Sideshow Bob many times. *He took care of Homer, Jr. *He helped the Planet Express Team to save the future. *Homer & Bart make friends with a family of raccoons. *In "Homer vs. Dignity", he chooses to leave Charles Montgomery Burns, and not lose his dignity. *In "Sweet and Sour Marge", he chooses to leave Garth motherloving and to throw sugar in the sea, preventing any citizen to become obese. *In "The Frying Game", he pretended to killing Myrna Bellamy for save Marge, but Myrna Bellamy's death and the accusation to Homer and Marge was all fakes. Gallery Homer Simpson.png|"Mmm... donut." Homer Simpson Drink.png Homer Simpson As A Little Boy.jpg|Homer as a little boy 447404050 640.jpg Bart and Family.jpg Homer happy.png Nedcrazy.png|Homer with Ned Homer Yell.png|Homer's yell Homer scream.png|Homer's scream Homer Mad At The Raven.jpg|Homer mad at the raven Frankhomer.jpg|Homer facing Frank Grimes Twobadneighbours.jpg|Homer fighting George Bush V-2014-12-15-22h17m33s197.jpg|Homer dressed as Abraham Lincoln Homer Simpson being punished by an angry mob for polluting the lake.jpg|Homer being punished by an angry mob for polluting the lake, thus causing Springfield to be domed Untitled-00:53:38.jpg|Homer refusing to go back to Springfield The Simpsons Movie 192.JPG|Homer's epiphany that encourages him to leave Alaska to save Springfield Homer & Bart held at gunpoint by Russ Cargill.jpg|Homer facing Russ Cargill The Simpsons Movie 273.JPG|Homer reuniting with the citizens of Springfield after saving Springfield from death HOMER PETER PRESS hires2.jpg|Homer and Peter's friendship FIGHT 1 PRESS-1B hires2.jpg|Homer and Peter's temporary rivalry Homers.png Homer and marge kissing by kataang102-d3emlmb.png Trivia *Homer is similar to Peter Griffin from Family Guy: **Both of their personalities are similar. **Interestedly, they finally meet each other in the crossover episode "The Simpsons Guy". Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Dimwits Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Parents Category:Heroic Liars Category:Cowards Category:In love heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Addicts Category:Lego Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Neutral Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Futurama Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Tricksters Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Protectors Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Nurturer Category:Business Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Soul Searchers Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Defectors Category:Lego Dimensions Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Movie Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Exploitation Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Berserkers Category:Obsessed Category:Famous Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Bully Slayers Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members